The present application relates to dimmers, or dimming systems, and more specifically, light-emitting diode (LED) dimming systems.
A commonly known LED dimming system includes a 0-10V dimming driver. 0-10V dimming drivers provide an output drive signal, typically a fixed current signal, and an approximately 1-9V control signal (e.g., a voltage signal) used to control the output drive signal which is usually delivered to one or more controlled lights, or lighting loads. In some embodiments the controlled lights are a plurality of LEDs, such as but not limited to an LED array. However, 0-10V dimming drivers may be used to control other varieties of lights as well, such as, but not limited to, fluorescent lights. The control signal varies from approximately 1V DC to approximately 9V DC. Often, the controlled lights are scaled so that when receiving approximately a 9V to 10V control signal the controlled lights operate at a maximum output, and when receiving approximately a 0V to 1V control signal, the controlled lights operate at a minimum output.